Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensor electrode including a plurality of electrodes arranged along a first direction and a plurality of electrodes arranged along a second direction, a touch panel, and a display device.
Discussion of the Background
Touch panels mounted to display devices or mobile terminals include a plurality of first electrodes extending along an X-direction, which can be any direction, and a plurality of second electrodes extending along a Y-direction perpendicular to the X-direction. The plurality of first electrodes three-dimensionally intersect with the plurality of second electrodes. Between the plurality of first electrodes and the plurality of second electrodes, there is a transparent dielectric layer having a single-layer structure or a multi-layer structure. A change in the electrostatic capacitance between any one of the plurality of first electrodes and any one of the plurality of second electrodes is detected to determine an input position for the touch panel.
A need for improving the accuracy of detecting a position on a touch panel is more and more increasing along with the diversification of input forms to touch panels or the advancement of high resolution of display devices to which touch panels are mounted. In a proposal to meet such a need, the first electrodes each include a plurality of first capacitive electrode parts, each being in a diamond shape, arranged along the X-direction, and first connecting parts, each of which is smaller than each of the first capacitive electrode parts and connects between the first capacitive electrode parts adjacent to each other. Further, the second electrodes each include a plurality of second capacitive electrode parts, each being in a diamond shape, arranged along the Y-direction, and second connecting parts, each of which is smaller than each of the second capacitive electrode parts and connects between the second capacitive electrode parts adjacent to each other. When viewed from the front surface of the transparent dielectric layer, the first and second electrodes are disposed such that the first connecting parts overlap the second connecting parts, but the first capacitive electrode parts do not overlap the second capacitive electrode parts (e.g. see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-230664